The performance and capabilities of modern computing systems have increased rapidly in recent years. One particular area in which capabilities have evolved is wireless connectivity. Many computing system today include wireless connectivity components. The number and cost of capabilities and components in modern computing systems continues to increase as computing systems continue to decrease in size. As the available space for components continues to decrease, a reduction in the space occupied by wireless connectivity components becomes an important consideration. As a result, it is desirable to adapt wireless connectivity components, such as antennas, to occupy less space in a mobile computing device. Consequently, there exists a substantial need for techniques to implement a cable antenna system and apparatus in a mobile computing device.